Two Kinds of Sunshine
by SanctuaryBackwards
Summary: In order to boost his grade, Sasuke Uchiha goes to the local hospital. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an strange way, there's more than meets the eye... AU, SasuNaru
1. The Meeting

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: This is my first fanfic so please don't complain if it sucks.

* * *

'Damn that Kakashi,' Sasuke thought. The sixteen year old high school student Sasuke Uchiha was on his way to the Konoha Hospital located downtown. He walked along wearing his blue sweatshirt with a picture of a red and white fan on the back. He also had on his long black jeans which had seen better days. Fall had arrived, and the first marking period was almost over.

'I can't believe I have to do this assignment. Oh well… I wonder why he wanted me to do this.'

* * *

Flashback

The bell rang, and students were heading home. Sasuke entered the classroom of Kakashi Hatake (sp?), the English teacher. There were two things mysterious about this teacher. One was why he had to wear an eye patch over his left eye. The other was what he looked like without the black scarf that covers his mouth. There had been all kinds of rumors, but none were proven true.

"Oh hello there Sasuke," greeted Kakashi.

"Sensei, there's something I need to ask you. How am I doing in this class," Sasuke asked.

"You're doing pretty well. You're on your way to getting a B."

Sasuke clenched his hands and growled, "I can't get a B… I just can't!"

"I understand what you're saying. Itachi was an excellent student. I can tell your parents don't expect any less from their youngest son."

Itachi, Sasuke thought as he clenched his fists tighter. Itachi was a star student that was inspirational to the Uchiha family. Sasuke had always been living in his brother's shadow. Since Itachi was off at collage, his parents wanted the 'brother of the Itachi' to be just as good.

"Is there any way I can do," Sasuke asked.

Kakashi thought for a moment, and said "There is one thing you can do…"

"Name it."

"Ok then. For the next two weeks I want you to go to the Konoha Hospital located downtown. Once there, look for the patient named Naruto Uzumaki. Then do a report on the information on him such as his condition, and how he is progressing. If you give a decent report, I'll give you an A-."

"Fine," said Sasuke and he walked out of the classroom.

"Maybe he can help somehow," Kakashi murmured to himself.

End of Flashback

* * *

Sasuke kept walking downtown until he walked to a white building. The building was quite large with a garden out front that grew blue and yellow flowers.

'This must be the place.'

As he entered the building, he noticed that everything, such as the walls and tables, were white as well. The only thing that wasn't white was the blue and yellow flowers in the white vases placed on every table. Soon a brunette nurse started to approach Sasuke (wearing a white outfit I might add).

"Are you Sasuke Uchiha," she asked.

"Yes I am," Sasuke replied.

"Kakashi called saying you were coming. Please follow me."

Sasuke did what she said. They traveled down the hallway until they reached the end to the last white door labeled #137. The nurse opened the door, and Sasuke saw the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Sunflower blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and sun kissed skin. It'd be even more dazzling if it weren't for the fact that he was wearing an outfit that had the color Sasuke was getting sick of seeing (white).

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," the nurse explained.

"Hey there Sasuke," greeted Naruto with a wide grin.

'I might like this after all…'

* * *

A/N: Well there's the first chapter! Sorry if it seems short. I've seen a few fics with Sasuke being the one in the hospital. I did something different! I should be able to get the next chapter soon. Please review! 


	2. Truth and Tears

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Yes Sasuke's parents are alive for this one (for now).

* * *

Naruto sat on his white bed looking outside through the window. It was beautiful outside today. The sky was clear, and birds could be heard chirping. Too bad he couldn't go outside because something could…happen…

Just then Naruto heard the door opening. 'The nurse must be here to give me my medication,' Naruto thought. The door opened to reveal Suzy, one of Naruto's favorite nurses, and a very pretty….boy?

"This is Naruto Uzumaki," Suzy said to the boy. 'This must be the boy Kakashi was talking about.'

"Hey there Sasuke," Naruto greeted him. 'Wow, he looks… wait what am I thinking? 1. He's a guy and 2. He probably has a girlfriend,' Naruto thought mentally kicking himself.

"Hn," Sasuke said back.

"Well I'll leave you guys alone," Suzy said and left.

"Ok," Sasuke started to say, "You probably know why I'm here. I need to do a report on you for two weeks. So why don't you start explaining yourself so I can get this done and over with."

"Sure," Naruto replied. 'Jeez, what a bastard.'

Sasuke took a seat on the white chair that was across from Naruto's bed.

"For starters my name is Naruto Uzumaki. My favorite food is ramen. My favorite kind is miso ramen. I don't like the kind of ramen that takes three minutes to cook. Who can wait three minutes? I can't that's for sure. There's a ramen shop down the street that serves the best ramen! What pisses me off is that the hospital won't serve me ramen. I need my daily ramen!"

As Naruto went on and on about ramen Sasuke thought, 'Can't he talk about anything besides ramen?'

"I'm glad that I can have ramen everyday thanks to-"

"Oi stop! I get it! Your favorite food is ramen! Isn't there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Hmm…no not really."

'What a loser,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Later that evening at the Uchiha mansion, Sasuke was eating rice with his family.

"So I hear that you're doing an extra credit assignment," his father said.

Sasuke choked on his rice for a moment. Once he was able to breath he said, "Yeah I guess so."

"Oh really? What's the assignment about," his mother asked.

"I have to write a report on some kid at the hospital."

"What's he like?"

"He's so annoying! All he talks about is ramen!"

"Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye."

"Who knows."

"I'm glad that my son is working hard like his brother Itachi," his father said.

'I hate being compared to my brother.'

* * *

The next day, Sasuke walked into Naruto's room. Naruto was there, but so was purple haired girl. 'That must be his girlfriend,' Sasuke thought.

"Oh great, the bastard is here," Naruto said.

The girl walked up to Sasuke, and stuttered, "H-Hello. M-My name i-is Hinata. Y-You must be Sasuke."

"Whatever," Sasuke replied.

"W-Well I got to go. Bye Naruto," Hinata said and left.

"Nice girlfriend," said Sasuke.

"My what? You mean Hinata," Naruto asked and started laughing hysterically.

"What's so funny," Sasuke shouted.

"She's not my girlfriend. Her cousin Neji works here so she visits often. I can't believe you thought she was my girlfriend," Naruto said and continued laughing.

'He's such an idiot. But why do I strangely feel relieved? Oh well it's nothing,' Sasuke thought.

"Shut up Dobe!"

Naruto stopped laughing and said, "Me a dobe?"

"Yeah that's what you are!"

"Then I'm going to call you a Teme."

"Dobe."

"Teme."

"Humph. Well Iruka is going to be here soon with my ramen, and I'm going to eat it all by myself."

"Like I care."

A moment of arguing later, a man enters into the room carrying a small box.

"Iruka-sensei," Naruto shouted out happily.

"Hey Naruto. I brought you some ramen," Iruka said handing Naruto the box.

"Yay ramen!"

"So who are you exactly," Sasuke asks.

"I'm Naruto's guardian, Iruka Umino."

"Guardian? Doesn't Naruto have any parents?"

The room fell silent. Naruto stopped eating the whole time it was quiet.

Iruka noticed Naruto and said "Um Naruto I'm sure you want to eat your ramen by yourself. Come with me Sasuke."

Sasuke followed Iruka out into the hallway. Leaving a silent Naruto by himself. Once they were in the hallway, Iruka explained it to Sasuke.

"You see Sasuke, I work in an orphanage. When Naruto was a baby, he was left on our doorstep. It was pouring rain out, so I brought him inside. I eventually treated Naruto like he was my son. But one day when Naruto was 4, something happened, and he's been in the hospital ever since."

"What happened," Sasuke asked.

"You'll find out soon enough," Iruka replied and started to walk away.

"Wait! How is Kakashi-sensei involved with this?"

Iruka turned around smiling and said, "Oh he's my husband."

As Iruka left, Sasuke stood there dumbfounded.

Meanwhile back in the room, Naruto still hadn't touched his food. He hugged himself, digging his nails into his sides. Tears started to fall down his face.

"Why?! Why do I live this way," Naruto shouted as he cried, "Why was I born a demon?!"

* * *

A/N: Wow that last part seemed angsty. Anyway if you're wondering what's wrong with Naruto, it will be revealed in the next chapter. Please review! 


	3. Secret Revealed

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairings: SasuNaru (main), KakaIru, NejiTen (just for this chapter)

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to the people who reviewed! Don't ask why there's a straight pairing added in. Now you will know what's going on!

* * *

Sasuke entered the hospital like he had been the past week. But something seemed different. Sasuke had a strange feeling that something was going on. Sasuke entered Naruto's room to find that he wasn't there.

'Where did that dobe go,' Sasuke wondered.

As Sasuke looked around the hospital, he heard noises down the hall.

"Dr. Neji, please not here," said a brunette nurse with her hair up in buns.

"Yes here," said Neji.

'That must be Hinata's cousin,' Sasuke thought. When he started to hear moans, he quickly moved on back to looking for Naruto.

* * *

The last place Sasuke didn't check was the hospital cafeteria. Sasuke pushed through the white doors to see a group of people gathered around the center of the room.

'What's going on,' Sasuke questioned as he pushed through the crowd to see.

Sasuke almost gasped at what he saw. There was Naruto being beaten up by some guy with silver hair. The guy was kicking him, and calling him things like 'demon'. Naruto just laid there on the ground taking the hits. Sasuke was about to go help him until an arm blocked his path. It was Iruka's arm.

"Let me through," Sasuke demanded.

"Don't worry. This is a great way for you to see what's wrong with him. Mizuki is done for," Iruka said.

Suddenly Naruto started to change. His eyes turned blood red, and fangs stuck out of his mouth. The changed Naruto growled, and stood up against Mizuki.

"I'm going to kill you," he growled, and attacked Mizuki.

Naruto attacked him viciously. He scratched and bit him until the victim bleed, but still kept on going. It wasn't until he passed out that he stopped. Sasuke stood there in shock.

* * *

A short while later, Naruto was back in his room sleeping peacefully. Meanwhile Sasuke took Iruka out of the room so they could talk.

"Alright tell me. What the hell happened," Sasuke asked.

"I told you you'd find out sooner or later," Iruka answered.

"I don't understand! Who was that guy? Why did he hurt Naruto? More importantly, how did he change into that...that…"

"Demon?"

"Yes."

"Naruto has Dissociative identity disorder. To put it simply, Dissociative identity disorder, aka multiple personality disorder, means that he has two personalities. One is Naruto, and the other is named Kyuubi who you saw nearly kill Mizuki."

Sasuke remembered those red eyes. 'So that was that was Kyuubi.'

"Mizuki is a patient that knows about Kyuubi so he tries to weaken it thinking that he's saving everyone."

"Then why don't you do something about Mizuki? Or maybe send Naruto to a different hospital," Sasuke suggested.

"Unfortunately, the orphanage can only afford this hospital," Iruka explained.

"So the kid did it again."

Sasuke and Iruka turned to see Kakashi standing there.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"Kakashi darling where have you been," Iruka asked.

"I've been busy so I sent this brat to do the visits for me," Kakashi replied.

'So this was all just so he wouldn't have to visit? That bastard,' Sasuke thought.

"Oh by the way Sasuke, I need to extend your time. You're working until the end of the second marking period (1)."

"What did you say," Sasuke shouted.

"Don't have a panic attack. Just give me what you got now and you'll get that A- you've been working for. I'll give you more extra credit on your next report card if you do this for me."

Sasuke looked into the room where Naruto was sleeping, and said "Fine."

"I knew you'd agree."

"Kakashi, don't make your students do your work for you. You better come visit like you should," Iruka demanded.

"Maybe I will, maybe I won't," Kakashi said and started to walk away.

"Come back here," Iruka shouted and chased after Kakashi.

'It's amazing that they're married,' Sasuke thought as he entered Naruto's room.

Naruto stirred for a moment before opening his blue (thankfully not red) eyes. Naruto gasped when he was surprised to see Sasuke in the room.

"Oh uh… hi Sasuke-teme," Naruto shyly greeted.

"Hey dobe. I saw your fight with that guy."

Naruto remembered that fight. Mizuki was beating him up and then everything went black. He knew that chances are Kyuubi came out.

"How long has Kyuubi been around?"

'He knows,' Naruto thought.

"I've had him since I was 4. I've been able to prevent him from coming out, but he still does if I'm angry, upset, or in danger."

"I see…"

"It's ok if you hate me now because if it."

'I could never hate you.' "Dobe, I couldn't care less."

"Thanks," Naruto said and grinned widely.

Sasuke hid his small blush and said, "Yeah whatever. Anyway it turns out I'm going to be coming here longer."

"Aw man," Naruto complained and pouted. 'It looks like I'll get to spend more time with him. I'm glad.'

* * *

(1) Second marking period aka first semester ends in February. So in other words, Sasuke's staying for about 3 more months.

A/N: Wow longest chapter yet. So there you go, Naruto's big secret. I'm trying to decide whether I should put fluff in the next chapter, or go straight into my next big thing. Happy Fake New Year! Please review!


	4. Playing In Snow

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Now for some SasuNaru fluff!

* * *

Sasuke entered the hospital building. He was freezing because it was snowing outside.

'Humph. Damn the weatherman. Clear sunny day my ass,' Sasuke thought as he headed towards Naruto's room.

Naruto sat by his bed staring at the falling snow outside. He smiled while looking at the giant blanket of snow that kept on getting bigger. Sasuke entered, and approached Naruto.

"Hey dobe," Sasuke greeted.

"Hey teme," Naruto greeted back, "It's snowing outside."

"Yeah I know since I had to walk in it to get here," Sasuke complained.

"I wish I could go out and play in it."

"Why would you want to play in it? It's cold and it melts making clothes wet."

"Well I've never been outside in a long time. I thought it might be fun."

"Oh I see," Sasuke said remembering about Naruto's condition.

"The doctors won't let me go out to play because Kyuubi might come, and hurt someone."

Sasuke noticed a depressed look on Naruto's face. For some reason his chest hurt to see Naruto depressed. That's when Sasuke got an idea.

"How about we sneak outside," Sasuke suggested.

"That's a great idea," Naruto happily said.

Naruto was so happy for the fact that he was going to play in the snow that he hugged Sasuke with joy. Both boys noticed this, and quickly separated while hiding the blush on their cheeks.

"So uh… how should we do it," Sasuke asked.

"Hmm… oh I know!"

* * *

A nurse at the front desk was sitting around painting her nails. She noticed a raven-haired boy pushing one of the wheeled garbage cans.

"What are you doing, boy," she asked him.

"Just taking out the trash," he responded.

The nurse was skeptical for a second, but let him go. So the boy left with the garbage can. Once the boy was outside, a blonde-haired boy bursted out of the can.

"I can't believe that worked," Sasuke said.

"I get what you mean. Guess I'm not a dobe after all," Naruto proudly said.

"No you're still a dobe."

"No I'm not, teme!"

Naruto looked at snow, and said while shivering "Wow! It looks cool up close, but man is it cold!"

"You should have worn a jacket, dobe,"

"Now you tell me!"

"Here wear mine."

"Are you sure?"

"I'll be fine."

"Thanks," Naruto said, and ran into the snow.

Naruto laughed, and played in the snow. He ran around, made snow angels, and laughed the whole time. As Sasuke watched he thought 'He's acting like some 5 year old kid.' Just then he fell a snowball hit him in the face.

"Ha-ha! Gotcha Sasuke!"

"You're in trouble now, dobe."

* * *

A while later, they went back inside with their snow-covered clothes. When they got to Naruto's room, they saw that a very angry Iruka was in there.

"WHERE HAVE YOU GUYS BEEN," Iruka asked/shouted.

"Uh… nowhere Iruka honest," Naruto sheepishly said.

"Oh yeah?! Then why did I hear about a raven-haired kid taking the trash out coincidentally after Naruto disappeared?!"

'Uh oh busted,' they both thought.

Sasuke knew he had to confess so he said, "Iruka I wa-"

"It was my idea," Naruto falsely confessed.

Sasuke was shocked. Naruto had taken the blame for him.

"Sasuke I think you should step into the hall for a moment. As for you Naruto you're in big trouble," Iruka said.

And so a half an hour of scolding later, Iruka left in a huff. Sasuke reentered the room to see Naruto smiling.

"You didn't have to take the blame," Sasuke said.

"Well it was the least I can do. That was the most fun I've ever had. Besides it was my idea to use the garbage can to get outside," Naruto said.

"You're an idiot. I was about to confess until you did that."

"I didn't want you get in trouble. I was afraid that if you got in trouble, I wouldn't see you anymore."

'Does that mean he cares about me,' Sasuke wondered.

"Humph. So I was right. You're still a dobe."

"Shut up teme! I was trying to be nice!"

'Thank you.'

* * *

A/N: So there's some fluff for you! The next chapter might come quickly since it's spring break and all. The Next Chapter: A New Foe! Dun dun dunnn… 


	5. A New Foe For Christmas

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! A little bit more fluff before it gets slightly serious. Not much of Naruto in this chapter.

* * *

Christmas was only a few days away. Sasuke had already gotten gifts for everyone. That is except Naruto. He wondered around the shops to see what he could buy.

'What would be a good gift to get Naruto,' Sasuke wondered.

He chuckled at the thought of getting ramen. As he walked by, he noticed a toy store. Inside the store was a stuffed fox plushie. It strangely reminded him of Naruto. So he walked inside the store.

Naruto sat there waiting for Sasuke.

'Jeez what's taking him so long,' Naruto thought.

A short while later, Sasuke entered carrying an orange colored box.

"Here dobe. I'm not going to see you on Christmas so I decided to give you your gift early," Sasuke said.

Naruto smiled and took the box from Sasuke. He rapidly tore open the gift to find a fox plushie inside.

"Oh it's so cute," Naruto happily said.

"Merry Christmas Naruto."

"But I didn't get you anything."

"Don't worry about it. I'll be swamped with presents from relatives and the fangirls at my school."

Naruto giggled and hugged his new toy.

* * *

As Sasuke returned home, he noticed a black Lexus parked in the driveway.

'I wonder who's here,' Sasuke wondered.

He entered the house to be greeted by his overjoyed mother.

"Sasuke, you won't believe who came to visit," she said jumping for joy.

"Who would that be," Sasuke asked.

"It's been a while hasn't it, little brother."

Sasuke heard the voice, and turned around to see the man behind him.

"Itachi," Sasuke said in shock.

"Yes Sasuke. I have come home," Itachi said with a smirk.

The reunited family sat down to eat dinner. Sasuke's mother made sure she made enough for Itachi. So the table was completely filled with food.

"You didn't have to work so hard just for me," Itachi said.

"Well I wanted this to be a joyous celebration," she replied.

"Itachi, I was wondering why there's a Lexus in our driveway," Sasuke asked.

"I bought it of course."

"A college student buying his own car? How did you get the money to pay for it," his father asked.

"I've gotten myself a job at marketing."

"That's my son, the hard working student. Speaking of, Sasuke has been doing well as school just as I expected. He's even doing extra credit work for one of the teachers."

"Is this true Sasuke?"

"Yes it is," Sasuke said calmly trying to control his rage.

"I'm quite surprised at what the teacher assigned him. He has to go to the hospital everyday to do a report on some obnoxious crippled kid diagnosed with god knows what. His teacher even extended it from two weeks to three months. I'm sure Sasuke is annoyed with having to see the cripple everyday," his father said with a laugh.

That was the final straw. Sasuke had snapped. He stood up, and banged his fists on the table causing it to break.

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about him! He may get annoying at times, but that's who he is! And just because he's in the hospital doesn't give you the right to call him a cripple! He's my friend," Sasuke shouted and ran to his room.

"It seems you offended him. It's interesting to see that Sasuke actually cares about someone besides himself," Itachi said staring at the dented table.

Sasuke ran into his room, jumped into bed, and buried his face into his blue pillow. He tilted his head to the side, and sighed.

'None of them understand him like I do,' he thought.

* * *

Sasuke woke up late the next morning. He walked into the kitchen to see Itachi sitting at the empty spot where the table used to be.

"Morning Sasuke," greeted Itachi.

"Good morning. Where's mom and dad," Sasuke asked.

"They went to go buy a new table. Did you sleep well?"

"I guess so."

"They were shocked to see how you acted so irrational last night."

"I was just pissed off. That's all."

"I can understand why. Father can be such a bastard at times."

"Yeah he can be," Sasuke said and chuckled. It was nice to know that Itachi was on his side.

"If it's alright with you, I'd like to meet this kid sometime. He seems important to you."

Sasuke thought for a moment and said "Fine I guess you can."

Itachi smirked and said "I'm bored just sitting here. Can you go get the deck of cards in my room? It should be in one of the drawers."

"Sure," Sasuke said, and headed to Itachi's room.

Once he was in the room, he started looking in the drawers. He started looking in the bottom drawer. He dug deep into the pile of stuff. He noticed something, and pulled out a bag full of something. Sasuke knew what it was.

'Oh my god… is this marijuana?!'

Sasuke quickly put it back, and looked in the top drawer to find the cards. He found them, and ran out of the room. He went back to the kitchen to see that Itachi hadn't moved at all.

"Oh good you found it. Take a seat," Itachi said.

Sasuke sat down on the floor across Itachi. As Itachi shuffled the deck, Sasuke wondered about what he saw.

'I don't think I can trust him. Who knows what might happen when he meets Naruto. Oh god what have I done…'

* * *

A/N: Didn't see that coming did you? This is a sign for very bad things to come. Please review! 


	6. First Encounter With False Impressions

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Itachi now gets to meet Naruto at the hospital. I wonder what will happen…hehehe…

* * *

Sasuke waited for Itachi so they could leave. He said he would let Itachi meet Naruto. He thought it was ok, until he found the bag. Now Sasuke wasn't sure what Itachi might do. Itachi walked up to Sasuke ready to go.

"Are you ready now," Sasuke asked using his emotionless voice.

"Yes I am. Let's go."

"I should warn you that Naruto is kind of 'unstable' so don't do anything to make him upset." (A/N: He didn't tell Itachi about Kyuubi.)

"Understood."

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto was playing with his toy fox. Iruka had treated him to a ramen buffet for Christmas which Naruto was very happy about. Naruto was a little disappointed that Sasuke couldn't join him.

'I wonder if he'll come see me on New Years,' Naruto thought.

Just then Sasuke entered along with someone else. The man looked a lot like Sasuke.

"Hey Sasuke! Who's your friend," Naruto said.

"This is my brother Itachi," Sasuke explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Itachi said reaching his hand out to shake.

Naruto shook Itachi's hand, and greeted him with a big smile. Naruto didn't notice how Itachi was staring at him. Instead he looked at Sasuke.

"Sasuke-teme, you didn't tell me you had a brother."

"It must have slipped my mind." 'More like I didn't want him to know.'

"It's no big deal," Itachi said, "Anyways I do thank you for being friends with my little brother. He's always been a bit stubborn, but he can be a good person if he wants to. You should have seen him the other day. He broke the kitchen table after father talked about you in a rude matter."

'He did that for me? He thinks we're friends,' Naruto wondered.

"Humph. I was just pissed off. That's all," Sasuke said glaring at Itachi.

Naruto grinned and said "Thanks teme."

* * *

Once they were done with the visit, Sasuke and Itachi started walking home.

'I'm surprised he didn't do anything suspicious. I guess I was wrong after all,' Sasuke thought.

"You know… Naruto is pretty cute isn't he," Itachi said.

Sasuke blushed and said "Um… no. What makes you say that?" 'Although he does look- wait what am I thinking?!'

"Well he has that blonde hair that reminds me of the sun. He also has a very beautiful smile."

"What are you saying?" 'Oh god, don't tell me he's gay for Naruto.'

"I'm saying he'd be a fun toy to play with."

"A what?!"

"Someone with looks like that would be fun to play around with. Feeling a body like that would be quite satisfying as he moans from the touch. He probably tastes good too so it be fun to taste every part of him. Eventually you can't help but thrust you-"

Itachi didn't get to finish because Sasuke had punched him right in the face.

"Don't talk about Naruto like he's some toy you can play with," Sasuke shouted.

Itachi laughed and said "Oh that's right I do apologize. He's your toy not mine. Now it's best if we go hurry home now. I have a snake I need to tame."

'Since when did Itachi have…' "ITACHI YOU BASTARD! GET BACK HERE," Sasuke shouted as he chased Itachi home.

* * *

The next day Sasuke entered Naruto's room by himself. He banned Itachi after what he said, and giving him perverted thoughts for the rest of the night.

'Damn that Itachi. I knew there was something wrong with him,' Sasuke thought.

"Hey Sasuke, where's your bro," Naruto asked.

"He's not coming back for a while."

"Aw that's too bad. He was nice."

"Whatever you say dobe."

"Quit calling me dobe, teme! Anyway do you have plans on New Years?"

"Not that I know of."

"Well…uh…then if you want… willyouspendtimewithmeonNewYears," Naruto blurted out.

"Sure I've got nothing better to do."

"Yay! Thanks Sasuke!"

"Whatever."

Before Sasuke left Naruto asked "Sasuke, do you think we're friends?"

Sasuke smiled a little bit and said "Yeah I guess so."

Once Sasuke was gone, Naruto sat there grinning widely.

'He's said we're friends. I'm so happy,' Naruto thought.

**'How do you know he's not lying to you?' **

'Oh great it's you. What do you want?'

**'I don't want anything yet. I'm not in the mood for blood today.' **

'That's a surprise.'

**'I really don't think you should be hanging with those guys, especially that Itachi person.' **

'What do you know? Besides Itachi's nice, and Sasuke's my friend.'

**'I have a bad feeling they're going to bring you nothing but pain.' **

'No they're not! You're just jealous that I have friends!'

**'If I was jealous I would have killed them.' **

'I suppose.'

**'If you don't want to take my warning, that's fine with me. See if I care. But you will come to me for help sooner or later so I can take the pain away. Just like before.' **

'No it's different this time! They accept me!'

**'No one will ever accept you. Even Iruka doesn't accept you. They all just pity you for having me. We are not like them.' **

"Stop it! Just stop it," Naruto yelled out loud.

He banged his head on the wall constantly to make him stop. A nurse that was walking by saw Naruto hurting himself. She grabbed the crazed Naruto, and forced him to take his medication. He had forgotten to take it this morning. Naruto grew sleepy, and fell unconscious.

'Someone, anyone, please save me.'

* * *

A/N: If you didn't figure it out, the bold stood for Kyuubi. The next chapter will probably leave you shocked in more ways than one. Reviews encourage me to write faster. So please review!


	7. A Bad Start to a New Year

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! I won the battle against laziness to get this!

* * *

Sasuke was preparing himself to leave to go to the hospital. He promised that he'd spend New Years with Naruto. But Naruto didn't have to ask him to come. He was willing to spend more time with him. He was about to leave until his father appeared.

"Make sure you're home early," his father told him.

"I'm not going to be home until late. I promised Naruto that I would spend New Years with him," Sasuke explained.

"Sasuke you don't have to keep your promise. What's more important your family or that cripple?"

"Shut up dad. He's not a cripple. Besides at least he doesn't compare me to my brother."

"You watch your mouth young man!"

By the time the argument started, his mother and Itachi had entered the room. They weren't surprised to see them fighting over Naruto. They knew how Sasuke cared about him, unlike father.

"Why are you disobeying me?! I am your father and I say you can't see that cripple anymore!"

"Shut the hell up! You don't know anything! I hate you! I'm going to see him and you can't stop me!"

Instantly a smacking sound was heard. His father had hit him. The room fell silent. Everyone was in complete shock. Only Itachi showed no emotion on his face. Sasuke bolted out the door, and ran off.

"That ungrateful brat. I tried to help him, but he wouldn't listen. I'm glad that I still have one son who is loyal to me," his father bitterly said looking at Itachi.

Itachi just glared at father. 'How dare he do that to his own son? The selfish bastard is trying to take away my- I mean his happiness. He shall pay dearly for this.'

* * *

Naruto waited excitedly for Sasuke. He remembers when the kids from the orphanage would come see him on days like this. But they were adopted so they stopped coming. While Naruto was reminiscing those old memories, a teary eyed Sasuke bursted through the door. Naruto was astonished to see that a bastard like Sasuke was crying.

"Sasuke what's wrong," Naruto asked concerned.

Sasuke looked straight at him, and said "It's nothing."

"How could it be nothing? You're crying so it had to be something."

"I'm not crying. Uchihas don't cry."

"Yes you are! Now tell me what's wrong!"

Sasuke sighed in defeat, and took a seat on Naruto's bed.

"My father doesn't want me to see you," Sasuke confessed while staring down at his hands.

"Really? Why," Naruto asked with a confused look.

"He's been saying insulting things about you for a while now. He thinks I shouldn't spend time with a cripple, which you are not, and that you're a nuisance to me."

"Am I a nuisance?"

"Of course not. In fact, you're the first real friend I've ever had."

"For real? I thought a guy like you had tons of friends plus a girlfriend."

"Everyone at school is envious of me. They all consider me as competition. And the girls there are annoying so I'm single."

"Wow when you think you know a guy…"

Suddenly Suzy entered the room with a cup at hand. Naruto knew it was time to take his medication.

"Hello Naruto. I hope I wasn't interrupting anything," she said.

"It's fine. We were just talking about stuff. Don't you have the day off?"

"Well I really have no reason to go home so I thought I'd stay here. Now take your pills Naruto. Remember what happened last night. You could have gotten a concussion with that little stunt of yours."

'A concussion,' Sasuke wondered.

Once Naruto gulped down him pills, Suzy left the room.

"What did she mean by last night," Sasuke asked.

"Oh it's nothing."

"Now look who's talking."

"Teme."

"Dobe."

"Fine I guess I'll tell to be fair. I hit my head on the wall last night… repeatedly."

"What happened? Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine. I forgot to take my medication that's all."

"You really are a dobe."

"Teme!"

* * *

Later on that night, they looked out the window waiting for the count down to start. There was only 5 minutes left before midnight. They waited for the new year to come. Sasuke's hand touched Naruto's slightly. Both boys quickly pulled their hands away while hiding their small blush.

'I've never felt like this before. Is this what it feels like when you're with your friend? No there's something more to it. But what,' Sasuke wondered.

The medication was starting to make Naruto drowsy. He didn't wait to sleep yet. He didn't want to miss the new year coming. He tilted his head to the side to rest on something soft. Sasuke noticed that Naruto had his head rested on his shoulder, and tried to hide his blush. Naruto tried his best to stay awake as long as he could.

"I feel sleepy," Naruto half-consciously said.

"Try staying awake a little longer. We have less than a minute left," Sasuke said.

Naruto moved his head up slightly to look at Sasuke for a moment. He didn't know if it was the pills, but Sasuke looked radiant in the moonlight. Eventually the countdown came, and it stuck midnight. The sound of people cheering could be heard from miles. Sasuke looked to his side to see Naruto had fallen asleep. He grabbed Naruto, and tucked him into the bed.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps,' Sasuke thought.

Naruto slept comfortably under the covers, and smiled a little bit. Sasuke left the room, but not before he took one last look at Naruto.

* * *

Sasuke was on his way home until he noticed smoke coming from the direction of his house. He panicked, and ran as fast as he could there. Thankfully his house was safe, but Itachi was standing in front of a large bonfire in their front yard.

"Itachi what is the meaning of this," Sasuke asked.

"Isn't it beautiful? It burns so brightly in such an array of colors," Itachi said looking at the fire.

"Where are mom and dad? They'll be pissed when that find out you set the yard on fire."

Itachi chuckled suspiciously, and said "Oh we don't need to worry about them."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well I needed to start the blaze somehow. We didn't have enough wood."

To say Sasuke was shocked would have been an understatement. "You k-killed them?!"

"Beauty that shines like the sun, it reminds me of the boy. They didn't understand him like we did."

"WE?! You hardly even know him! You only meet him once!"

"Which is more times than they had. Besides I saw the pain and suffering in that child's eyes. So much pain in those stunning blue eyes made me want to fall on my knees and cry. And they wanted to separate us from him. Now they can burn in hell like they should."

Itachi started to laugh as if it was some kind of joke. Sasuke grew afraid of his brother. This wasn't the Itachi he knew. This wasn't the real Itachi he was looking at. He was looking at a homicidal maniac. He slowly turned stepped back, and then did the only thing he could do: Run.

He kept on running in the direction of the hospital. He tried to hold in his emotions until he got there. He suddenly bumped into something, and fell back. The thing he bumped into was none other than Iruka. Sasuke immediately jumped up, and started crying on his crest. Iruka was surprised for a moment, but then calmly smiled. Iruka pulled Sasuke off of him, and grabbed him hand.

"Come on. Let's go to my place."

* * *

A/N: I told you that you might be shocked. I can't believe I made Itachi a psycho, but I guess that's want he is. Plus I made Sasuke emotional… weird. So what's going to happen to Sasuke? Well you'll have to until the next chapter. Also the chapter will be mostly about Naruto. Sasuke has a small part in the next one. Reviews encourage me to write faster! So please review! 


	8. Memory Lane May Contain Hidden Feelings

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: SasuNaru, KibaHina, and now One-sided GaaNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Summary: In order to boost his grade, high school student Sasuke Uchiha visits the local hospital to write a report on one of the patients. There he meets Naruto Uzumaki. Although he seems normal in an awkward hyperactive way, there's more than meets the eye…

Authoress: I got 50 reviews! Hooray! I love you all! As a special treat I'm going to post the next chapter early!!

Gaara: Technically you added 2 reviews because you didn't know how to post the second chapter.

Authoress: Oh yeah I did. Well since you pointed that out I shall reward you with a cookie!

Gaara: Yay!

Authoress: And as a bonus, you're going to be added to the story!

Gaara: Will I get to molest Naruto?

Authoress: Maybe

Gaara: WOO HOO!!!

* * *

Naruto was excited today. His old friends who rarely visit him were coming today! He waited anxiously for them to come. Two people entered a short while later. One of them hid his dog under his hood since the hospital didn't allow pets. The other wore shades even though he was inside.

"Kiba! Shino," Naruto greeted them.

"Hey Naruto! Long time no see," Kiba greeted back.

"…" said Shino.

"So how have you guys been?"

"It's been awesome! My girlfriend Hinata and I are doing pretty well," said Kiba.

"You guys need to come see me more. It's been months!"

"We would but school is so hard! I wish you could come to our school. We'd have a blast!"

"You know that I can't leave the hospital."

"Yeah that's why you're such an idiot."

"I'm not an idiot! Iruka home-schools me, remember?"

"You're so lucky! You don't have to do all that homework."

"I guess so."

After a while of catching up, they said their good-byes. (A/N: If you didn't figure it out, Kiba and Shino were both adopted by the same family.) Once they left, Naruto wondered where Sasuke was. He hadn't seen him since New Years, and was a little worried. He remembered what Sasuke said about his father thinking he was a nuisance, and grew worried.

'What if Sasuke was banned to never see me again,' Naruto thought.

'It's for the best. He would have hurt you eventually.'

'Shut up Kyuubi.'

'I speak the truth. If he was banned at least we won't have to deal with him anymore.'

'What the hell are you talking about?!'

'We're safe now. No one can hurt us. It's just you and me.'

'Stop it! Just stop it!'

Naruto quickly grabbed his pills, too excited to take them this morning, and chugged them down. He grew dizzy, and soon lost consciousness.

* * *

Some time later, Naruto awoke to the sound of the door opening. He quickly got up thinking it was Sasuke. Instead it was a red-haired boy. With him were a blonde-haired girl, and a guy with purple face paint.

"Oh hey Gaara! I didn't expect you to guys to come," Naruto said.

"Gaara forced us to come since it's been a while," Kankuro said pointing at Gaara.

"We're quite surprised that he remembered you. We kind of forgot," Temari said embarrassingly.

"Temari. Kankuro. Out of the room now," Gaara ordered.

Temari and Kankuro left the room without being told twice. Gaara took a seat on one of the white chairs. Naruto smiled seeing that Gaara hasn't changed one bit.

"Naruto, I do apologize for my absence. School has forced me to stay away. May it burn to the ground."

"Oh it's ok Gaara."

"Do you remember the first time we meet?"

"How could I forget?"

* * *

Flashback

Little Gaara sat all by himself on the swing set. No one wanted to play with him. They were afraid he'd kill them just like his parents killed numerous people. His parents were eventually caught, and sentenced to death. Gaara was all alone holding his teddy bear. It was a gift from his uncle before he committed suicide. Normally he'd sit there watching all the other kids play. But that day was different. A young blond boy approached him.

"Hi! I'm Naruto! Wanna play with me," he said holding out his hand.

"Y…You're not afraid of me," Gaara timidly asked.

"Of course not, silly!"

Gaara stared into those sapphire eyes. For the first time he didn't see fear, but acceptance. He grabbed the waiting hand, and smiled. Naruto smiled back as they ran off to go play.

Then one day the accident came. Gaara was never as scared as he was that day. Never did he see so much chaos happen. Not even from his parents. Naruto was sent to the hospital barely breathing. He followed Naruto along with a few other people that were his friends. Gaara waited outside the emergency room nervously. He didn't want to lose the first person that wasn't afraid of him. The first person to accept him. The first person to be his friend.

Suddenly one of the doctors came out. He talked privately to Iruka. Apparently Naruto couldn't leave the hospital. Only some time later did Gaara understand why. He visited Naruto at the hospital every day, unlike everyone else that only came one a week. Gaara was amazed that Naruto could stay so happy. He could never go outside, he could never run and play, he could never go to school with him.

Once Gaara started school, he was miserable. Nobody liked him, or wanted to play with him. Only when he was with Naruto was he happy. Naruto would always try to find a way to get out of the hospital. He tried sneaking out through the front, climb out through the window, and even tried flying out through the roof (he watched too much Superman). Gaara loved joining him in his adventures. It was more fun than being in school.

"Naruto I wish I could be sick like you so I didn't have to leave," Gaara said one day.

"Nah you wouldn't. It's so boring here," Naruto complained.

When Gaara was 12, people started to think since he hadn't killed anyone yet he was safe to adopt. So he got adopted, and he got siblings. Unfortunately they kept him from seeing Naruto every day. Soon he could only see him one or twice a week like everyone else. Gaara hated his new family for that.

End Flashback

* * *

"I was quite the daredevil back than wasn't I," Naruto said.

"I suppose."

"So are you going to come see me more often?"

Gaara nodded.

"That's so cool! Because there's this guy I want you to meet. He's sort of a bastard, but can be nice sometimes. He even got me outside in the snow! It was so fun! But afterwards Iruka busted us. I think you guys would get along very well."

Gaara grew angry at the thought of someone besides him playing with Naruto. He stood up from his chair, and walked over to Naruto.

"Huh? Gaara what are yo-"

Naruto was interrupted by a pair of lips pressing against his own. Gaara slowly pulled away, and walked to the door.

"Expect for me to come more often," he said and left.

Naruto sat there with his mind gone blank.

* * *

Iruka sat on his chair behind his desk. Sasuke sat across from him in another chair. Iruka had his eyes closed, and his chin rested on his folded hands.

He opened his eyes, and said, "Welcome to the orphanage, Sasuke."

* * *

Authoress: Well that's it for this chapter! Didn't expect Gaara to do that did you?

Gaara: Yay I kissed Naruto!

Sasuke: - Holding an ax – YOU KISSED MY NARUTO??!!! DIE!!!!!!!!

Authoress: Wait until the next chapter.

Sasuke: Aw…

Authoress: Reviews encourage me to write faster! So please review!

Sasuke: Yeah I want to kill Gaara as soon as I can!

Authoress: Give me my ax back.

Sasuke: No way I need it!

Authoress: It will be gone by the next chapter.

Sasuke: Damn you!

Authoress: Remember people, reviews mean faster update!


	9. Battle of the Demons

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: **SasuNaru**, One-sided GaaNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

The police entered the Uchiha house. They investigated the place to see if there were any clues. No one seemed to be home. One room was very peculiar. It was completely empty, besides the bed and drawers being there. The police checked the drawers, and found them all empty. The strangest of all was that there was a letter placed on the bed. It said:

_To Naruto._

The police took it as evidence.

* * *

Sasuke made his way to the hospital. He was a bit worried since he hadn't seen Naruto in a while. He didn't know if anything happened to him. It may have been a few days since he moved into the orphanage, but that didn't stop him.

'Ok Sasuke. Just don't tell Naruto what happened. Make up an excuse if you have to,' he mental told himself.

He entered Naruto's room to find something was different. A strange red-haired guy was there as well.

"Oh hey Sasuke! This is my old friend Gaara," Naruto said.

"It's… nice to meet you," Gaara said cringing at the word nice.

"Whatever. Sorry I haven't been around. I kind of forgot," Sasuke lied.

"It's ok teme! At least you're here now!"

"Whatever. So Gaara is it? How long have you known the dobe?"

"Years. That's all you need to know," Gaara coldly said.

"Oh Gaara that reminds me, can you tell me why you did… that the other day," Naruto asked slightly embarrassed. He had been wondering for a while.

"What did he do," Sasuke asked ready to punch Gaara if it turned out he did something to Naruto.

"It's none of your business. And as for the other day, let's just say I was showing my true feelings," Gaara said.

'What does that mean he did… oh he's going to pay,' Sasuke thought.

* * *

Gaara was slowly moving closer to Naruto. Naruto started to panic. He wasn't willing for an encore of the other day. Suddenly a fist hit Gaara in the face, and sent him flying. Naruto looked to see that the fist belonged to Sasuke. Gaara quickly got up, and sent a punch into Sasuke's stomach. The boys went on beating each other up in front of Naruto. Naruto grew even more frightened as they fought.

They were about to finish each other off when their fists were blocked by someone in the middle. That person had fangs, claws that were digging into the boys' fists, and eyes as crimson as blood. Kyuubi had come out to play.

"Well well well, it looks like a fight has started and I wasn't invited. What a pity," Kyuubi said smirking.

"What have you done with Naruto," Gaara asked growing enraged.

Kyuubi chuckled and said, "Don't worry he's just sleeping. Now I wonder if I should kill one of you or both."

'**Don't you dare hurt them!'**

'Shut up kid! I'm in control now! Besides they scared you, and when you're scared I get rid of the problem.'

'**They're my friends! If you hurt them I swear I'll make you pay!'**

'Make me pay? What can you do?'

'**Easy I can kill myself. If I die, you die too.'**

'Damn you're right. Alright you win. But I know that eventually you'll be begging me to kill them.'

Gaara and Sasuke caught Naruto when he fainted.

* * *

Naruto awoke from his bed some time later. He looked to see that Sasuke and Gaara were still here. He knew what happened.

"Kyuubi came out didn't he?"

They nodded.

"Oh man this sucks. I must have forgotten to take my medication this morning."

"It's ok Naruto. Just blame Sasuke for starting the fight," Gaara said glaring at Sasuke.

"I was just pissed off that's all," Sasuke said.

"Why were you pissed off?"

"I don't know. I guess from hearing what Gaara said about showing his true feelings."

Naruto bursted out laughing and said, "Sasuke don't tell me you were jealous. He just kissed me that's all. I can't believe you were jealous!"

"I was not dobe!"

"You was to teme!"

* * *

A while later, Gaara and Sasuke left the room, and started walking down the hallway. They exchanged glares along the way.

"So you like him too," Gaara said.

"What are you talking about?"

"C'mon I know you like him. It's quite obvious."

"I still don't get what you're talking about."

"Be in denial as much as you want. Naruto will be mine. I've known him longer than you have. I understand him more than you do. I've visited him more than you have. It'd only make sense if he liked me more than you."

Temari and Kankuro were waiting for Gaara at the door. They looked like they were pretty pissed off at him.

"Where have you been, Gaara?! You were supposed to be here an hour ago," Temari scolded Gaara.

"Some things happened. Deal with it," Gaara said back.

"Don't get smart with me young man! And do I see a bruise on your cheek?!"

"It's nothing," Gaara said rubbing the bruise.

"It doesn't look like nothing! We're going home, and put some ice on that bruise!"

As Sasuke watched Gaara leave, he remembered what he said.

_It'd only make sense if he liked me more than you._

'Well the world has been known to work in mysterious ways.'

* * *

A/N: Sorry if the chapter seems short. I'm trying to make them longer. I think I made Temari a little too motherly. Anyways please review! 


	10. End of the Assignment?

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: **SasuNaru**, One-sided GaaNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Only 3 reviews for the last chapter? Oh well. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"You're time is up, Sasuke," Kakashi said.

They were currently in the classroom by themselves. Sasuke had already given the report for this month.

"What do you mean my time is up," Sasuke asked.

"I mean your assignment with Naruto. It's now February, so you don't have to do it anymore."

Sasuke had completely forgotten about that.

_This means I can't see Naruto anymore,_ Sasuke thought.

* * *

Sasuke took a seat in the cafeteria at a table with the people he hangs out with. Not his friends, just people he hangs out with. Across from him were Shikamaru and Chouji. Beside him were Sakura on the left and Ino on the right. The co-presidents of the Sasuke fan club.

"So Sasuke I heard you had to do an assignment for Kakashi-sensei," Chouji said in between eating.

"Yeah but I just finished it today," Sasuke replied.

"Well that's good. Now you can spend more time with me Sasuke-kun," Sakura said.

"No way forehead girl! He's spending more time with me," Ino shouted.

"Girls, how troublesome," Shikamaru complained.

Sasuke couldn't agree more. Sasuke felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around he saw none other than Gaara.

_I didn't know he want to our school,_ Sasuke thought.

"What do you want," Sasuke coldly asked.

"I wish to speak to you alone," Gaara replied.

Sasuke got up, and followed Gaara into the hallway. Sasuke leaned back against the wall and sighed.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"I couldn't help but hear that you're assignment with Naruto is over. I guess I won't be seeing you over there ever again. It's for the best anyway. At least now it will be easier to make Naruto mine."

Gaara smirked and walked away. Sasuke held back the urge to punch him.

* * *

In Kakashi's class, they had to take a written exam. The students groaned when they found out. Sasuke thought it was easy. They just had to summarize the book they've been reading. But as soon as Sasuke got the paper, his mind wondered elsewhere. All he could think about was Naruto.

_Damn, why can't I get him out of my head? It's all Gaara's fault. He was the one that pissed me off. But why have I been getting so upset every time someone talks about Naruto, in a way that I don't like? Do I like him? Well of course we are friends. But could it be possible I- no, no, no. I got to stop thinking that way!_

The entire time he didn't write a single thing on the exam.

After class, Kakashi asked Sasuke to stay so they could talk.

"What is it, sensei," Sasuke asked.

"This," Kakashi held up a black sheet with Sasuke's name on it. "Explain this."

"I had something on my mind," Sasuke confessed.

"Oh? Could it be about what's been going on lastly?"

"I just know I'm going to miss Naruto."

"Miss Naruto? What are you talking about?"

"You said the assignment was done. That means I can't see Naruto anymore."

"Not see… oh you misunderstood. The assignment maybe over, but you can still see Naruto if you want."

Sasuke mentally slapped himself for being such an idiot. He was still happy though because now he can still get to see Naruto.

_Watch out Gaara, I'm on my way.

* * *

_

Naruto was sitting on his bed as usual. But today, his bed was covered with scraps of paper, glue, and other assortments.Iruka walked in, and saw the items all over.

"Naruto! What's the meaning of this mess," Iruka asked in a loud tone.

"Sorry Iruka. I was making cards for Valentines Day."

"Couldn't you have just asked me to buy some for you?"

"But Iruka, they're not as special if you buy them from a store. And I want them to be extra special this year!"

"Is it because you want to get something special for Sasuke?"

"Um… n-no, not at all. I just wanted to do something different this year," Naruto said trying to hide his small blush.

Iruka chuckled and said "Want me to help?"

"That'd be great!"

Gaara walked down the hall to Naruto's room with a smirk on his face.

_Now with Sasuke out of the way, Naruto will be mine,_ Gaara thought.

Gaara entered the room to find Iruka and Naruto cleaning. Iruka was dumping scraps in the garbage, and Naruto was putting the glue caps back on, and assortments away.

"What were you doing," Gaara asked.

"Oh hi Gaara. We were just working and now we're cleaning up," Naruto said.

Once they were finished cleaning, Iruka bid adieu and left. Gaara knew this was his chance. He was about to make his move when the door opened. Sasuke entered the room with an even bigger smirk on his face.

_What?! He's here?! I thought the assignment was over!_

"Hey dobe," greeted Sasuke.

"Hey teme."

"Well it turns out my assignment is over, but I'm allowed to still visit you."

"That's great!"

"Yeah…great," Gaara mumbled.

"So dobe, I was thinking that on Valentines Day we could sneak you out again and go somewhere."

"Heh Sasuke, you make it sound like a date or something."

"Well it is Valentines Day. Isn't that what it's supposed to be?"

Naruto blushed and said "I guess so."

_He wants to go on a date with me? Does that mean- no, no, no. He doesn't like me that way,_ Naruto thought.

All the while a frustrated Gaara witnessed Naruto's approval.

* * *

Meanwhile, Iruka was at home trying to get a perverted Kakashi from bothering him.

"Kakashi be patient. I'm trying to make dinner," Iruka complained.

"I'm looking at my dinner and dessert," Kakashi said while staring at Iruka's behind.

"Oh you pervert!"

Just then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Iruka said. _Anything to get away from him._

Iruka opened the door to see a police officer standing there.

"Are you the guardian of Naruto," the officer asked.

"Yes I am," Iruka said. _Don't tell me something happened to him._

"We are currently on the case for the murder of the Uchiha parents. Further investigation found that there was a letter on a bed addressed to Naruto. It was taken in as evidence, but it seemed to be unrelated. So we wish for you to give this to him. If it turns out the letter does have some evidence, make sure you contact us."

The officer handed Iruka the letter, and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long. I had a case of writer's block. So the next chapter will have the date and the mystery of the letter is revealed. Lastly please review! 


	11. Date and Letter

Two Kinds of Sunshine

Pairing: **SasuNaru**, One-sided GaaNaru

Rating: T

Warnings: BoyxBoy love, AU, Some OOCness

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

A/N: Thanks to those that reviewed! Sorry it took so long. You'll see why as you read the story.

* * *

It was a bright sunny day in Konoha Park. The birds were chirping, the little children were playing, and couples were having their romantic dates. Yes all was well on this Valentine's Day. That is until people saw a teenage blonde haired boy excitingly shouting his head off. 

"Oh my god, Sasuke! There are so many people here! And it's so bright out! Oh look! I think I see a couple! They look so cute!"

That was how Naruto reacted when Sasuke took him to the park. Sasuke groaned in annoyance.

_Jeez he acts like he's never been to a park before,_ Sasuke thought until he remembered Naruto had been in the hospital for a long time. At least this time it was easier to sneak out of there. No one will enter Naruto's room to check on him since he said he felt sick, and needed some rest.

Naruto ran off into the park with Sasuke following behind. He took in the sight of it, and got really excited with he saw a playground. It was a simple playground with a slide, jungle gym, and two swing sets.

"Sasuke, let's go play over there," Naruto said and dragged Sasuke along.

Sasuke was annoyed with how excited Naruto was acting, but for some reason he was kind of glad to see Naruto having fun. It strangely looked cute as Naruto laughed and said 'weee' as he went down the slide. When the ice cream man came by, Sasuke only had enough to buy one ice cream. Since he was treating Naruto to the park, he thought he might as well treat him to ice cream. Naruto smiled wide as he received his sweet vanilla ice cream.

"Thanks teme," Naruto said and licked his ice cream.

For some reason, Sasuke was forced to look away as Naruto ate his ice cream. Just the thought of Naruto licking something made him blush.

_Damn hormones,_ he thought.

Eventually they sat next to each other on the swing set. The sun was about to set, so they had to go soon.

"I had a really fun time," said Naruto.

"Pft whatever. Glad you liked it," Sasuke said coldly.

"Why do you have to be like that?"

"Be like what?"

"Be a nice guy then turn into a cold-hearted bastard."

"Because I can."

"Jeez," Naruto said and got up, "I'm going home."

"You call that hospital your home? Seems more like a prison. Besides you need help sneaking back in," Sasuke said and got up as well.

"Fine."

* * *

Once they snuck back in (1), Sasuke was about to leave. Naruto took a card from his pocket, and gave it to Sasuke. 

"Here Sasuke, I forgot to give it to you earlier," Naruto said.

Sasuke took the card, and looked at it. It was a simple pink card with a red heart in the middle. He opened the card, and it said: _Happy Valentine's Day! Love, Naruto._ He felt his cheeks flushed at the word 'love'. He quickly gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and ran off.

_I can't believe I just did that,_ Sasuke thought and blushed slightly as he ran.

Meanwhile, Naruto touched his cheek and blushed beet red.

_Does this mean that he likes me, _Naruto wondered.

Before he could think more about it, he heard someone enter the room. It was Iruka, and he had a worried look on his face.

"Naruto, how are you feeling? The nurse told me you weren't feeling well so I decided to come later," Iruka said.

"Oh yeah, I feel a bit better," Naruto lied.

"Well that's good. Anyway I got a letter and it's addressed to you."

Iruka pulled out the card, and handed it to Naruto. Naruto opened the letter to see what was inside.

"It's a poem," said Naruto.

Iruka looked over and read the poem.

* * *

**Two Kinds of Sunshine**

_Two kinds of sunshine is what I see,_

_Two kinds of sunshine is who you be._

_One kind of sunshine is so bright,_

_One kind of sunshine shines so much light._

_That kind of sunshine with blue eyes,_

_Those eyes that are bluer than any sky._

_A spirit that is wild and free,_

_That is one of the sunshines that I see._

_The other sunshine does not shine, _

_The other sunshine is not a favorite of mine._

_This sunshine has blood red eyes,_

_Those eyes you must not see or you will die._

_A demon that is evil and not free,_

_That is the other sunshine I see._

_Because of the demon, the spirit must suffer,_

_A life that could not be any tougher._

_The spirit must hide within a prison,_

_Where no more troubles could be risen._

_I question if the spirit will ever be truly free,_

_Two kinds of sunshine is what I see._

* * *

Naruto stared at the paper in shock. 

"Who wrote this," Naruto asked.

"I don't know. But whoever did has bad grammar skills," Iruka replied.

Naruto kept looking at the paper. _Two kinds of sunshine? I never thought of myself like that. _

"Yo," came a voice from behind.

Iruka and Naruto jumped in surprise, and looked to see it was Kakashi.

"Kakashi, don't do that," shouted Naruto.

"Sorry, I didn't think I'd scare you," Kakashi replied.

"Honey, take a look at this. We're trying to figure out who wrote it," Iruka said and showed Kakashi the poem.

Kakashi looked at the poem with his one eye. A moment later he chuckled.

"I see. There's only one person I know that could make these grammar mistakes."

"Who wrote it? Tell me," Naruto asked excitingly.

"Well it's…"

* * *

(1) If you remember chapter 4, that's how they got in and out of the hospital. 

A/N: Cliffhanger haha! Well if you read well from the beginning, you should know who it is. The poem took me a while to write. If you look carefully, there's at least five grammar errors. Sorry this chapter took so long to update. The next chapter might be the last, but it will be exciting (or at least I'll try to make it XD). Anyway please review!


End file.
